


Smoke

by MistressYin



Series: Just A Word [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coughing, F/M, Fluff, Smoking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYin/pseuds/MistressYin
Summary: Steve sits on the porch with the older people of their group.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty much just filler! Enjoy!
> 
> And the word of the day is...Smoke!

Steve eyes both Jim and Joyce’s cigarettes. Nancy had been offered one, and so had Jonathon, and now one was being held mischievously out to him. 

He had smoked few and far in between in his life, which as lucky as you could get addicted from a single cigar if you weren’t careful. Nancy had taken the smoke and coughed into her hand, before determinedly trying again and only choking a little. Jonathon had blown some out before removing the cigar all together and choking and spluttering into his hand. Even with all of Joyce’s cigars around the house, he had never tried? It definitely showed them a larger difference between his family and the Byers. 

He accepted the cigar, careful because even though it wasn’t alcohol or a bottle of pills to pop or maybe even some nastier drug they might’ve had lying around, it was still a cigar. Although, it was less dangerous for those around them. Not physically, smoke was awful for the smoker and the people they smoked around, but it fucked with your brain less and made you more chill than anything. At least, these kind of cigars did. 

He breathed in the smoky flavor, feeling the soot gather in his chest before releasing it, allowing the slightly warm and itchy feeling to overtake his lungs as his mind stopped spurring. 

“You’ve smoked before?” Nancy asked, still getting out small coughs but trying again valiantly. 

“Sometimes.” He shrugged and repeated the smoking action, this time holding it in longer.

Jonathon set his cigarette down. “That was awful.” He deadpanned. 

Jim laughed and Joyce huffed amusedly. 

Across from them Julie giggled and shook her head. Her father smoked and her mother, so she was clearly familiar with the action and the smoke that was widowing around the porch they were gathered on. He held out the cigarette to her with a smirk. She accepted with a small shake of her head, taking it in deep and blowing out long and slow, pursing her lips exaggeratedly. 

“The trick is to put the cigarette in your mouth before inhaling. Otherwise you’re breathing it in before you’re ready and cough in surprise.” Julie giggled settling down in their little smoking circle and flicking the cigar back to him. 

He shoved it back in his mouth, inhaling and flicking it the side of his mouth so he could keep the cigar in as he blew out. 

Nancy followed her directions and only ended up with small hiccups in the end, didn’t even have to move her hand up to her mouth. 

“And don’t hold it in so long.” Julie added, “Let it settle. Pause for two second tops then release.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, his own cigarette in between his fingers. “You smoke?”

She pursed her lips. “Not really, although, I have smoked before; I don’t like to make a habit of it, however.”

Steve glanced at her. “Plus, a lot of the workers at the mall smoke. So do the customers, it makes the smoke everywhere, almost like you’re breathing one big cigar.”

Steve breathed in another puff of smoke. 

At first, Julie came off as relatively prissy, which wasn’t essentially a bad thing. But of course, after looking beneath the surface he saw the things she hid by charming smiles and toothy grins. She was fairly skilled, and knew her habit weren’t entirely as clean as she’d admit. 

Steve grinned as Joyce coaxed her son into trying again, only resulting in him coughing and sputtering angrily at her. 

“Mom, I told you no more peer pressure.” He complained under his breath.

Steve laughed. He, just to show off, moved his mouth close to his girlfriends, flicking his tongue around the cigar and got it in between his teeth. He moved it from his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss. She took a deep breath when it entered her mouth, passing it back to them so he could follow her. 

The quirked their lips as they released the smoke at the same time. 

“Showoff,” Nancy hissed at him. Jonathon shook his head. 

“I’m impressed.” the other boy admitted. 

“Traitor!” Nancy shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again from MistressYin!


End file.
